Not Good Enough
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: Just a few months after the Christmas party at his house, SpongeBob still feels unsure about his new relationship he has with Sandy, and doesn't think he's good enough for her. But will a friendly conversation over the phone with the squirrel he loves be enough to prove him otherwise? Set after Under the Mistletoe.


Sup, goofy goobers? I'm back with a new Sponge fic just for you Spandy lovers out there, so I hope you all like it. Anyway, this can be seen as a follow up or even a small sequel to my Christmas story "Under the Mistletoe" taking place just a few months after SpongeBob's Christmas party. The ending may not be the greatest, but it's the best I can come up with. And I don't wanna make it too long. Well, I guess that's all I have to say, so enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own SBSP. Again, I only own the stories and drawings that I make.**

* * *

Ah, another long and busy day at the second finest, successful, popular, fast food joint under the sea has come and gone. SpongeBob SquarePants was hard at work mopping up the floors, singing and dancing along to some catchy tune playing on the radio while his grumpy coworker Squidward Tentacles was reading a magazine behind the cash register like he usually did during work hours.

He had not long finished taking the last customer's order about an hour or so ago. Since it was almost closing time, he decided to take advantage of the customer free environment while he could. However, he still had to put up with the sponge's annoying music and singing across from him.

With a grumble, he quickly put on some earmuffs in order to block out all the noise. How the barnacles could he read in peace with all this blasted racket ringing through his ears? At least it wasn't Musical Doodle this time, or he would smash the little radio into tiny pieces with a baseball bat before any lyrics could fill the air.

If Mr. Krabs let him go home early today, then he would have gladly taken the offer right away. There was only so much annoyance and SpongeBob he could take in a single day. Well, thank Neptune Patrick wasn't here to make the situation any worse. His dumb questions and downright ridiculous stupidly, along with SpongeBob's high-pitched laughter were enough to drive him right up the wall. Literally.

Oh, brother. Could he ever catch a break? Will he one day finally escape this disgusting grease trap SpongeBob calls paradise? SpongeBob didn't truly understand how Squid really felt. To be locked up like some caged animal with no escape whatsoever, driving him completely insane. He did, however, indeed know the feeling of having a dream crushed.

The day Mr. Krabs made Squidward the new manager of the Krusty Krab 2 instead of him was the saddest day of the sponge's young life. But, at least he'd finally gotten his dream job in the end.

Suddenly, the telephone rang out from inside the kitchen. SpongeBob quickly stopped what he was doing and placed the mop back into the bucket near one of the tables. Turning the radio down, he went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Howdy, SquarePants!" Sandy's voice called out on the other end of the line.

The sponge could feel his cheeks turn a little red as he playfully twirled the phones cord around his finger. He and Sandy had been dating for a good few months now, and since then their friendship had grown even stronger. No longer did he fear it would ruin their relationship, or worry what everyone else might think when the news got out.

In fact, they were all rather happy for them. Especially Gary, Patrick, and SpongeBob's parents. Heck, his mother wouldn't quit embarrassing him whenever she chatted with her son over the phone, much to his dismay and Gary's amusement.

"H-Hey, squirrel friend." He spoke calmly into the receiver, tapping a foot off the floor boards. "How's it going?"

"Oh, just catching up on some science experiments I've been working on as of late. So, how are things at the Krusty Krab 2? Did Mr. Krabs send Plankton back to the slammer? Are they still at each other's throats?"

As if to answer her question, the sound of Plankton's angry voice could suddenly be heard from outside the kitchen.

"Oh, c'mon! Can't you just hand me the blasted formula already, Krabs? You've made your fair share of dough throughout the years! Team Krusty Krab has always gotten the spotlight! I almost won if SpongeBoob and his idiot pink blob sidekick never foiled my evil plan!''

"Not a chance, Plankton. We'll never let ye get me secret formula again, not on my watch! Quit your bellyaching and get out already!" Mr. Krabs shot back. He snatched the bottle from the copepod, and sent him flying through the glass doors using a slingshot. He landed inside a police car parked outside The Krusty Krab 2 entrance.

"CURSES!" Plankton's screams of rage filled the air as the car sped down the road towards the Bikini Bottom Jail.

He laughed at Plankton's failure once again before heading back into his office to count his money he'd made throughout the day.

"Ha, never gets old. Now, time to count me money in me office!"

SpongeBob giggled, listening to the little scene taking place outside the kitchen. "Same as usual. Plankton's still after the formula like always, but Mr. K is always one step ahead. Looks like he won't be retiring anytime soon, just like Gary won't stop watching those detective movies."

He leaned against the wall. "I wouldn't be surprised if I catch him wearing a little hat, dragging around a magnifying glass, and start saying things like 'Alright, Papa Bob. The jig is up! What have you done with my can of Snail-Po?' Ha, silly Gary and his movies."

Sandy chuckled back in amusement. The sound of her laughter set his pure heart ablaze. It made him wanna melt into a puddle whenever he heard it. He loved how he could make her laugh, especially until she cried.

"That little varmint will never learn, and Gary's something else. Say, how would y'all like to go out on a nice romantic stroll after work? Once we finish our latest karate lesson?"

"I'd love to, Sandra." He replied cheerfully, his bright smile soon fading once another thought came to mind.

"Listen, I deeply apologize about the awkward moment during my Christmas party a few months ago. I-I know it was totally unexpected, but it's how I've always truly felt deep down whenever I'm around you. I-I was afraid what might have happened if I suddenly let those true feelings show. After all, I know what you're capable of whenever you become aggressive."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Spongy. Actually, it was the best darn Christmas present I've ever gotten since living down here in Bikini Bottom. I-I thought it was rather sweet. Last Christmas is definitely one I'll never forget. Pat better think twice before taking anymore pictures of us, though. Boy, if I wasn't frozen like a deer in headlights then I would have chased that barnacle head out of the room like an angry bull at a rodeo."

He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, yeah. Pat sure caught us off guard, huh? I know we're more than friends now, but it's just the whole idea still makes me feel a little nervous. What if...I-I-"

He suddenly felt his usual cheerful tone beginning to crack up. A wave of intense sadness quickly came crashing down over his gentle, fragile heart.

"Oh, Sandy! What if I'm not good enough to be the guy of your dreams? What if you rather prefer Larry over me?" He was now in hysterics, trying to hold back his tears. His heart aching with so much pain like a dagger had been immediately plunged into it.

"H-he's so strong, handsome, charming, and owns a cool hotrod for kelps sake. I-I can't even get my stupid boating license n-no matter how many attempts I've made! He's way cooler then I am, or will ever be! I'm j-just a pathetic little wimp. A d-dumb, annoying kid who's a b-big bubble blowing, ice cream loving, dancing peanut worshiping goofy goober!"

"Hey, it's okay. You'll get there someday, I know you will. You just gotta believe in yourself. And you don't need to be like Larry in order to impress me. I love you just the way you are. That's never gonna change no matter what. Besides, Larry wasn't the brave hero who saved our tails from Plankton. That was you, and I couldn't be any prouder," Sandy told him softly through the phone.

Man, did she hate whenever SpongeBob was upset. It really tugged her heartstrings, and made her heart wanna shatter into smithereens. If anybody dared hurt him in any way possible...well, she'd punch their lights out and make them wish they were never born.

Nobody, not even the evil little mastermind himself dared to mess with this squirrel. Both her competitive and aggressive nature whenever she was provoked (especially if they insulted Texas in anyway) actually sent cold shivers down their spines. She was certainly NOT somebody you'd wanna infuriate or annoy at all.

"It took guts to do something so dangerous, yet so heroic. Telling me how you really felt during the Christmas party...well, that took guts too. That's what makes you a man, SpongeBob. You've got guts and determination. Heck, you risked your own life in order to save those you deeply care about. Larry's just a lifeguard; you're the real hero of Bikini Bottom. Most importantly, you're my hero."

SpongeBob stopped crying a few seconds later, and smiled a little at Sandy's heartfelt speech. He wiped the tears away from his face with a quivering lip.

"T-thanks, Sandy, you're a great friend. You know, Mindy said those exact same words to me and Patrick when we were about to give up on our journey to get Neptune's crown; that all we needed to do was believe in ourselves. Hey, maybe we could also enjoy a little picnic with some delicious Krabby Patties and lemonade at your house later on. What do ya say?" He suggested, his cheery tone slowly returning.

She chuckled again at his cuteness, jotting down some important notes on a clipboard with her free hand. "Sounds great, darling. Alright, meet me at the treedome once you're done with your shift. Don't forget your goggles, clipboard, and lab coat. I could surly use your help with my experiments."

"Will do."

There was a belief pause before he spoke up again. "Hey, Sandy?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I missed you."

Sandy smiled warmly at his sweet tone. "I-I missed you too, SpongeBob. I'm so glad you're back home safe and sound where you belong. Thanks again for saving us."

He chuckled, hanging his beloved spatula back up on its hook near the grill. "Sure thing. I still have nightmares about Dennis and the Cyclops. Did ya know Shell City is actually a gift shop? I thought it was an actual city. Anyway, I'll tell you more about our wild road trip adventure once I come over shortly. It's a LONG story."

"Can't wait to hear it, buddy. Okay, I'll see you real soon." She replied before hanging up to go grab the picnic basket and blanket for their little get together.

"Okay. Bye, Sandy." SpongeBob hung up the phone, walking over towards his storage locker to grab his safety goggles, clipboard, and lab coat. Suddenly, he spotted another object hidden inside behind his autograph sighed Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy lunch box. He then took it out, slowly sliding his back down the wall with a dreamy sigh.

"I-I love you with all my heart and soul, Sandra. I'd do anything to make you happy," he softly whispered, now hugging a picture of them both towards his heart.

"You're the only girl I wanna spend the rest of my life with. I-I'm never gonna let you go, sweetheart."

Unknown to the love-struck sponge, both Mr. Krabs and Squidward had overheard his friendly conversation with the beautiful, intelligent squirrel he loved over the phone.

"My dear boy is all grown up, Mr. Squidward. Seems like only yesterday I hired him to become the new fry cook after the anchovy infestation. They grow up so fast!" Mr. Krabs smiled tearfully, blowing his nose into a tissue he kept inside his pocket.

Squidward sniffed, wiping away a tear himself. "I-I never thought I'd see the day where the little barnacle brain would actually find true love besides some rotten Krabby Patty. Guess I owe you five bucks from our bet we made a long time ago, right?"

"You betcha. Cough it up, Mr. Squidward. A bet's a bet."

He sighed, pulling out his wallet. However, when he looked down, he soon noticed a small bowl of onions sat on top of the windowsill. Mr. Krabs just so happened to silently slip them past him when he wasn't paying attention.

_Oh, fishpaste! You've gotta be flipping kidding me?!_ He thought through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes at his boss.

_"_Very funny, Eugene."

Mr. Krab's laughed at his annoyance.

"So, when are you gonna get another date?"


End file.
